


Just to See Her Smile

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [24]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy Drabble based on Tim McGraw's Just to See You Smile.





	Just to See Her Smile

_When you said time was all you really needed_  
I walked away and let you have your space  
Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face  
And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again

_Just to see you smile_  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile  
All he wanted was to see her smile, he didn’t care if in the end he ended broken apart, all that mattered was that she was happy. He found her broken by another man and was instantly taken with her, he knew the risk he was taking, but he didn’t care. He’d waited so long to find love he would risk his heart a million times for her. He took a chance, the first time ever that he ever really took a chance on love. He would do it over and over again, if it meant spending time with her.   
He took her broken heart and helped piece it back together, he made her smile again and again. He made her laugh, she made him finally feel whole, like he had a chance to actually be happy. He knew she was in love with the king, he knew he was risking his heart, risking it all, but he didn’t care.  
She made him feel for the first time in forever, she made all the possible pain worth it when she smiled. Just to see her smile, he loved to see her smile, he made it his mission to make her smile. He’s so anything just to see that gorgeous smile. The way her face lit up, her eyes shone, he couldn’t get enough of her smiling face.   
When he met her all she did was cry, but now she smiled almost all the time, because of him. He knew she could still choose the king, he wasn’t stupid, but that didn’t stop him. Nothing could have stopped him falling for her, falling deeper. He knew the king was slowly winning her back, but he’d never be able to be there for her the way he could. He only hoped the time he spent with her was enough to make her fall as deeply for him as he had for her. Even if she didn’t love him as much, even if she left him, the time he’d spent with her would be enough. Any pain he felt would be enough, as long as he got to see her smile. 


End file.
